


小和尚下山去化斋

by peobo



Category: Tv series - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo





	小和尚下山去化斋

　　 清晨的北少林寺并不寂静，僧人低声早读的声音从大殿传来，伴随着蝉鸣漂浮进雾气沉沉的山林。

　　早课之后便要用早饭，今天没有轮到昙志值殿，洒洗也要等到下午，小和尚揣了两个馒头就往后山走，打算再琢磨琢磨至一师父传授的八卦形意掌。

　　奇怪的是往日在五观堂死乞白赖坐到其他师兄撵人才走的三脚也跟着来了。

　　“你又要做什么？”昙志不耐烦地问。这个不成器的表兄自己不求上进便罢，他还有血海深仇等着报，是万万不能懈怠的。

　　“别那么凶嘛，你瞧瞧，我这儿有什么好东西？”说罢从怀中掏出一个油纸包着的物什来，像显摆一样一层层剥开，里面竟是个喷香流油的大鸡腿。

　　三脚举着鸡腿伸到昙志嘴前，邀功道：“怎么样？我在这旮旯地儿待久了快不知道肉是什么滋味儿了，别说表兄不照顾你，这第一口你先来。”

　　不料昙志不为所动，只皱着眉回道：“如今你我已经是佛门弟子，怎么还能沾染荤腥？要是被主持知道你拿了这东西进佛门净地，我们俩非得被赶走不可，快快去扔掉。”

　　三脚心里一阵不服，压住气劝说昙志：“这东西可是我拿最后一点私房钱跟送香烛的脚夫换的，怎么能扔？俗话说得好，酒肉穿肠过，佛祖心中留，只要心里向佛，吃一口佛祖也不会怪罪你的。”

　　昙志见他不思悔改的样子干脆转过身去，冷声道：“多说无益，你要吃就吃，别在我面前吃。”

　　“表弟……”三脚从身后绕过来，讨好的笑：“表弟你别生气，我这不是实在憋不住了吗？我保证”

　　“你们在干什么！”一声叱责阻断了三脚的话，远远走来一个身材高壮的和尚，怒视二人。

　　“昙应师兄，我，我们没干什么呀。”三脚连忙拉着昙志后退两步，将手中的鸡腿偷偷藏在身后。

　　“把你手中的东西交出来！”昙应不肯罢休，他双目灵光，刚才就已经看到三脚手中到底是何物。

　　无法，三脚只能讪讪伸出手，把那一个他垂涎了一整个早课的鸡腿交了出去。

　　“胆大包天，佛门重地，你们居然还敢沾染荤腥？！”昙应收走了罪证，双眉倒竖对着两个小师弟道：“罚你二人今日下山化缘，晚课前必须回来，若是完不成，我便请主持出来当众处罚你们。”

　　化缘不只是乞食，凡有缘皆可结，和尚下山化缘更是一种历练，北少林寺这样的大寺，多结的是药缘。但往往众弟子都不愿下山，看人脸色不说，往返也要四五个时辰，山路崎岖，一天都耽误在路上，还不一定能赶得上晚饭，昙应说是惩罚，实际上也是把自己当值的历练推给昙志三脚，并不是出于好心。

　　想到一整天都要浪费在这事上，昙志不由着急，对昙应道：“师兄，这鸡腿不是我带进来的，我没有……”

　　“这东西是我亲眼所见，休得狡辩，你若不服，我们现在就去找主持如何？”昙应冷哼一声，将那油纸包揣进怀里，转身走了。

　　“行了行了，都是我的错，趁着天色还早，咱们赶紧去赶紧回吧。”三脚拉住了还想争辩的昙志，拍了拍他的后背。

　　“你，你！”昙志一肚子气无处放，只得瞪了三脚一眼迈腿往寮房去。

　　二人回寮房拿好东西准备出门，突然，三脚哀叫两声，委顿在地，脸白如纸，捂着肚子不肯起来。

　　虽说心中仍是埋怨这表兄，但昙志更担心他，忙蹲下身问他怎么了。

　　“我...我的胃好疼，可能是昨日想着鸡腿，晚饭没吃，今早跟着你出去什么也没拿，这会儿就...”他一边说，一边心虚地拿余光瞟昙志，生怕他表弟生更大的气。

　　昙志在心里念了两句清心咒，把三脚扶到他的被褥上，说：“罢了，我自己一人去也省得，你先好好歇息，我这儿还有两个馒头，你吃了顶顶。”说完便拿了包袱皮和钵盂出寺了。

　　前几日才下过雨，山路泥泞不好走，昙志快步从林间穿过，一路向下。这是他进北少林寺以来头一次独自下山，不知道陆大人如何，也不知道爹和众将领如今又在何处，愁思万千，竟是魔怔了。回过神来时早已偏离了原来的小道，昙志抬头看日头确认了方向，想着耽误的时间不由叹了口气。

　　又行了一里路左右，忽然听见前方传来金属敲击声，昙志走至近旁探看，只见五六个黑衣蒙面人围住了一位身着华服的年轻公子，他身边还有一名侍卫打扮的中年男子正在围攻下勉力支撑，虽然一眼就能看出他的功夫比黑衣人更高，但只他一人实在是独力难支，时间一长就落了下风。

　　他身后的华服公子狼狈却不失气度，眉宇之间自带一番威仪，在侍卫的保护下还能冷静自持的拿着剑回击迎面劈来的攻击。

　　昙志心中自然带了偏向，他捡了几块石子，悄然无声地从后方打到各黑衣人的手脚上，这一瞬间的滞怠让侍卫有了反击的机会，瞬息间黑衣人就又倒下了两人。

　　意识到有人出手相助，侍卫精神一振，更是奋力舞起手中大刀，剩下的黑衣人节节败退，互看一眼做出撤退之势。

　　侍卫也不再追击，返身护在公子前方，在主人的示意下对着林子喊道：“是何方英雄救我主仆二人一命，如此大恩大德，可否现身一见？”

　　“阿弥陀佛，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，施主言重了。”昙志从树后走出来，和二人打了个照面。

　　原以为能见到高人，没曾想出来的竟是个圆头圆脑的小和尚，还不到弱冠的样子，一双眼睛明媚有神，两颊嘟着，乍一看还以为是个小尼姑。

　　“多谢小师父救命之恩，鄙人姓黄，单名一个聪字，不知小师父法号为何？”黄公子走上前来款款施礼，他面如美玉，凤眸带煞，如此情境也不失态。

　　“小僧法号昙志，是此处北少林寺的弟子，施主不必如此多礼，只是举手之劳而已。小僧还有急事要办，就不多留了，二位保重。”说着扶起了黄公子的手。

　　黄聪还要说些什么，树影摇动，铿锵声破空而来，原是之前那群人躲在暗处，等着他们松懈便又来偷袭。昙志与侍卫各使本事，逼得他们不能前进分毫，不多时，黑衣人皆已负伤，只一人畏缩在后，伺机逃跑，眼中露出一丝淫猥之意，从袖中摸出两枚毒针。

　　待昙志发现时已经晚了，他极力将黄聪推开，却还是分别中了暗器，侍卫一脚踹在那人胸口，转头问情况。

　　毒一入体昙志就觉得不妙，但这玉面公子看起来弱不禁风，中了毒后果不堪设想，连忙抓了他的手撕开绣了云锦暗纹的绸缎衣袖，凑上前去将那毒血吸出来。

　　黄聪倚靠在树上，等昙志帮他把毒血都吸出来吐掉后，才缓和些。

　　“小师父，你的肩膀有无大碍？”

　　昙志果断将自己肩膀上的毒针拔掉，在两人之间略微扫了一下，脱掉纳衣，露出整个圆润的肩头，中针的地方已然泛紫，对着黄聪道：“还请劳烦施主替我吸毒。”

　　刚刚见昙志全力保护他，黄聪心中已起了惜才之心，小和尚中了毒，嘴唇泛白，气息也有些虚弱不稳，好不可怜，即使他说了以下犯上的话，黄聪也不认为是冒犯。

　　“黄...黄公子，不可啊！”侍卫按住昙志的肩膀，急忙阻止道。

　　“无妨。”黄聪皱眉看着侍卫粗糙的手放在小和尚白嫩赤裸的肩头，伸手拂去。

　　这侍卫也惯会看人脸色，收手退到一旁。

　　黄聪将小和尚半搂半抱带到怀中，纡尊降贵的效仿刚才昙志吸毒的样子去吮毒血，但除了昙志的脸色从白转红，连吐两口都没有黑血溢出。

　　“这是怎么回事？”黄聪转头向侍卫问道，语气里带着责备。

　　侍卫捉着昙志的手腕把脉，昙志似受不了一样急促地喘息起来，浑身发烫。

　　“这毒...这毒里可能还有烈性的春药，如果不泄出来，也许会爆体而亡。”

　　昙志睁大了眼睛，无助地望向黄聪，他浑身酸软又燥热，像有烈火在他四肢百骸里流动，烧得他魂不守舍，不得安宁，侍卫的话他半懂不懂，只知道可能会死，心里又急又气，却无能为力，大仇未报，难道要葬身此地？下意识地抓紧了黄聪的袖子寻求宽慰。

　　看到小和尚眸中含泪看着他，黄聪心都软了，但又有些顾忌：“去找个女人？可他是个和尚...”

　　“现在下山也要走起码三个时辰，只怕小师父撑不了那么久。”侍卫垂着眼回道，“如果小师父不嫌弃，卑职也可以为公子解忧。”

　　黄聪沉默不语，脸色阴晴不定。昙志却经不住挨，药性涌上来，面色潮红，下身早已鼓起，难受极了，又不知如何疏解，只能在黄聪身上扭动，去探那能解渴的绿洲。

　　“不用了...去找个干净的地方。”黄聪压低声音命令道。

　　不多时，侍卫便找到了一处猎户造的简陋木屋，黄聪把昙志抱到床上，正要起身，昙志已然被折磨得神志不清，见黄聪放下他要走，便捉住对方的手不放。

　　“乖，”黄聪哄劝道，天知道他何时有如此耐心过，“我就在这儿，哪儿也不去。”

　　“我不想死...”昙志将他抓得更紧。小和尚身世坎坷，但也从未经历过这种劫难，更没有尝试过情欲缠身的滋味，一心只想着身负的重担，哪怕在最躁动的年纪，也只是半梦半醒之间想过洛神衣袖，湘妃竹泪罢了。

　　“你不会死的，小师父救我一命，理应让我还一命。”黄聪一边回他一边除掉昙志身上衣物，他天生体毛稀少，小和尚被剥得光溜溜侧躺在床上。

　　他胸口起伏，硬是从两臂间挤出一条奶做的小溪来，两个红色乳尖高高立起，待人玩弄，腰背紧实饱满，胸脯到臀边，折出一个美妙的曲线。

　　黄聪还在脱衣，昙志便自己抚慰起来，一手握住白生生的那根揉搓，另一只手无师自通的伸到身后流水的穴口戳弄。

　　黄聪转头一看，呼吸一滞，不由失笑，拉过他的胳膊，小和尚就自觉地缠抱上来。低头去亲他，小和尚稚嫩得很，只知道张着嘴予取予求，亲久了憋得慌就侧过脸喘气，嘴唇带着水光，粉色的舌尖半露不露，黄聪顺着侧脸流连向下舔吻，含住乳尖用牙齿轻咬，一边去帮他抚弄性器，小和尚哪里试过这种滋味，不断呻吟，发出像小兽般的叫声，黄聪心头火起，才摸到他湿淋淋的后穴，昙志就呜咽着就高潮了。

　　“公子，接应的人到了。”侍卫从门外进来报告情况。

　　“出去。”虽然早已习惯在这种时候被人伺候，但不知怎的却不想小和尚如此情态被他人看到，“告诉童大宝，让他的人守在一里以外待命。”

　　昙志的思绪还不清明，但甫一听到童大宝的名字，立马打了个寒噤，强行从欲海中挣脱出来，看见眼下情况简直臊得恨不得以头抢地。但他四肢酸软，连坐起来都费力，见黄聪又要吻下来，连忙颤声拒绝：“施主...我是出家人...”

　　见昙志暂时恢复了理智，黄聪正色道：“情势所逼，小师父，你是为了救我才中毒，难道要让我眼睁睁看着你去死吗？”

　　对方说得情真意切，脸上也十分担忧的样子，不像作假，被他拒绝后也规规矩矩没有强迫，想来也不是真心要占他便宜，世间都说阴阳调和，让这公子为他做这种事情，更为难的可能还是人家。

　　“不用劳烦公子，我自己再忍忍就过去了。”昙志蜷缩到床的一侧，闭眼忍耐，反倒没有看见他以为的正人君子眼中属于捕猎者的眼神。

　　只是下山一次而已，便破了戒，昙志懊恼不已，默默诵读经文，希望佛祖能原谅他。

　　原以为泄过一次身便解了药性了，没想到不到一炷香的时间，情潮忽又涌至，小和尚口中的经文断断续续，将自己抱得更紧，脚趾蜷缩起来极力忍耐。身下不知廉耻的小穴又开始湿润，昙志咬着牙，不想被黄聪发现毒又发作，使他难办。

　　黄聪早已发现他的异常，故意凑近搭上昙志的肩膀，关切地问：“小师父，你怎么了？”

　　小和尚才被他触摸就浑身一颤，手摸到的地方舒缓无比，艰难的吞下快要发出的呻吟，昙志抬起一张可怜巴巴的脸，仿佛才从水里捞出来一样。与第一次不同，虽然身体的饥渴更甚，但神智却十分清醒，这使他羞于表现出一丝一毫的失态。

　　与欲望作斗争的小和尚没有发现黄聪离他实在是太近了，说话也是凑到耳边，让他耳廓像要烧起来一样，对方的声音像是更为猛烈的催情药，下身不受控制地溢出一股股淫液，几乎要把被褥浸湿。

　　昙志抓住黄聪的手，宛如溺水之人抓住唯一的浮木，他实在忍受不了地喘息起来，将对方的手贴在自己的脸上，说：“黄公子，是我冒犯了。”

　　黄聪巴不得他主动开口，立即顺水推舟：“你的毒又发作了？我的侍卫说，若是不泄出来，恐有性命之忧。”

　　爹和各位将领的脸从脑海中一一浮现，还有童大宝丑恶的嘴脸，至一师父责问的眼神，不成器的表兄……

　　昙志仍是闭着眼，心下一片凄然，沉默半晌才哑声道：“还请黄公子帮帮我……”

　　小和尚再次被推倒在床上，黄聪将他少于见光的细长双腿分开，露出股间翕张的穴口，粉色的肉穴在他人的注视下又分泌出更多情液来，昙志忐忑又羞耻地把两腿夹紧，随即被毫不留情的分得更开，压在身体两侧。身上的男人握住自己胯下昂然之物，用冠头去磨蹭穴口，还要再一次确认：“小师父，这便是真的破了戒了。”

　　昙志闻言眼眶一红，用手覆上自己的脸，泪水从指尖滑落，抽泣着说：“求求你...”

　　黄聪莫名感到一阵心疼，但到嘴的肥肉哪有不吃的道理？粗大的性器一点点挤进狭小的入口，即便有润滑，被压迫的感觉仍十分强烈，小和尚的哭音变了味道，被侵犯的甬道诚实的缴紧了侵犯者的凶器，含得更深，一进一出之间把他白嫩的臀肉都拍打得通红，过于敏感的身体经受不了一点刺激，昙志发出一阵绵长的呻吟，肉穴不断痉挛抽搐，只是被插入就泄了身。

　　这场性事持续了多久昙志已经没有印象了，等黄聪埋在他身体里的肉柱射出来时，他已昏死过去。

　　在门外听了全程的侍卫眼观鼻鼻观心，主人从屋子里抱着沉沉入睡的昙志出来，他便牵来两匹马，问：“公子，还去北少林寺吗？”

　　黄聪低头看了看小和尚犹带泪痕的脸，又抬头望白云缭绕间的山顶，道：“不去了，让童大宝撤兵。”

　　

　　


End file.
